Pal Mickey
Pal Mickey is a discontinued interactive stuffed toy developed by The Walt Disney Company and previously sold at Walt Disney World. On a Sunday evening in 2010, Dr. Grayson Hawkes and Kiran Roberts discovered a personalized Pal Mickey, wearing a dress tuxedo and tails, inside Walt Disney's original desk within the One Man's Dream attraction located at Hollywood Studios. The item had been placed in the desk by Imagineer Farren Rales to aid Hawkes in the completion of a search for the secrets of Walt Disney. The next day, Hawkes returned to Hollywood Studios with the Pal Mickey, which provided clues that led him to the Hollywood & Vine restaurant where he discovered a mural that included the Carthay Circle Theatre, after which he visited the Carthay-inspired Once Upon a Time shop where he discovered a Police Telegraph box that he unlocked with the kingdom key that Farren Rales had given him and discovering an ''Old Yeller'' DVD. Pal Mickey then led Hawkes to the Tune-In Lounge, outside of which he located the Echo Lake Apartments and a mailbox labeled "T. Kirk," which he used the kingdom key to unlocked and discover a Hollywood Studios guidemap; a hand-drawn marker on the map led him to the Backlot Tour, from which he spotted a twin-turboprop airplane bearing the registration number N234MM. The guide later led Hawkes to Magic Kingdom, where the item was nearly stolen outside of Space Mountain before Hawkes ran down the thief and retrieved it. Pal Mickey then led Hawkes and Roberts to the window of Seven Summits Expeditions on Main Street, U.S.A., which in turn led them to Expedition Everest in Animal Kingdom, where Hawkes discovered a locked junction box beneath the animatronic Yeti containing a Disney World employee name badge and ID card identifying Grayson Hawkes as an member of the Imagineering Department. The next morning, Hawkes followed a clue from the Old Yeller DVD to the train station at the front of Town Square on Main Street, U.S.A. in Magic Kingdom, and the Pal Mickey led him to the ticket booth where Hawkes discovered a silver box with spaces for four identically shaped pieces. The guide then led Hawkes and Roberts first to the Monument Valley-inspired Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, where they found a Fort Dixon Depot crate which led them to an identically-marked crate on the wooden walkway along the Rivers of America; there Hawkes used the kingdom key to enter a rustic shack and found a silver bar engraved with a Walt Disney quote, which fit into one of the spaces in the silver box. Pal Mickey then led them to the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, which in turn led them to Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Cafe where they discovered a second silver bar engraved with another Walt Disney quote inside a saddle-bag ostensibly belonging to a Native American friend of Davy Crockett named Hawk. The guide then led them to the Liberty Tree in Liberty Square before directing them to the Kepple Family section of Ye Olde Christmas Shoppe where they discovered a third silver bar engraved with another Walt Disney quote inside a wooden statue of Santa Claus. The guide then led Hawkes to Sir Mickey's in Fantasyland, where he discovered a fourth and final silver bar engraved with another Walt Disney quote among the tailor supplies. The next morning, Hawkes and Roberts followed a clue from Pal Mickey to Peter Pan's Flight, where they received their last clue, which led them to the Partners statue, where Hawkes discovered that Walt was depicted wearing the same STR tie pin that he wore in his secret recording; they then followed the clue to the Sharing the Magic statue, which led them to Exposition Hall, where The Walt Disney Story had once been located. Inside Exposition Hall, Hawkes found a series of unmarked wooden doors that he opened with the kingdom key to discover an underground bunker. Appearances * The Key to the Kingdom Category:Objects